Time For A New Love
by Kamis Chibi Tenshi
Summary: They were childhood friends. But as they grew older, others felt that they should be friends no more. Tonight she is going to prove to them that they are wrong and the two of them are meant to be. SessKag oneshot.


Wow people I know you are saying to yourself "she's back from the dead" hahaha. Well here is my new oneshot songfic and can you believe it's a story that is not rated M. I just could not see it getting there. Oh well I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. or get any money for writing this story, though I wish I did. And I don't own the song Girlfriend by Avril. But I do own Sayre, Sayra, Kyo, and Taikamaru. Well I think I do anyway on with the show.

People to Know

Sesshomaru age 18 Inu-youkai

Hiten age 18 Thunder-youkai

Yura age 18 Hair-youkai

Kagura age 18 Kaze-youkai

Kyo age 18 Black Neko-youkai, black hair to mid back, 6''1, sea green eyes, tanned skin

Taikamaru 18 Ningen, black hair to shoulders, 5''9, dark brown eyes, pale skin

Koga age 18 Ookami-youkai

Kagome age 17 Miko

Sango age 17 Taijiya

Ayame age 17 Ookami-youkai

Sayra age 17 twin Black-white Nekoyoukai, black hair with white strips, 5''6, blue eyes, pale skin

Sayre age 17 twin Black-white Nekoyoukai, white hair with black strips, 5''6, blue eyes, pale skin

Miroku age 17 Houshi

Inuyasha age 17 Inu-hanyo

Kikyo age 17 Miko

Shippo age 16 Kitsune-youkai

Rin age 16 Inu-hanyo

Time For A New Love

"Hay Kagome aren't you ready yet?" Yelled Sango from downstairs.

"I'm not going" Kagome yelled back.

"Ahhhh! Can you believe this girl. She is up there sulking from what that slut Kagura told her today in school" Said Sango to her friends.

"Wait what did she say? And why am I just hearing about this now?" Asked Ayame as she sat on a chair.

"Well the hoe told Kagome that she should stop thinking that she is above her station" Said Rin as she took the remote and turned on the tv.

Ayame looked at Sango and asked. "What station?"

"You tell her Rin. I'm going up there and drag her out" She turned around and went up the stairs to Kagomes room.

* * *

"I can't believe they want me to go to that dumb club when I know they will be there" She said as she looked in the full length mirror on her wall.

"And that is why you have to come. You can't let them win. Don't you know that they are just jealous of you" Sango said as she came into the room and sat down on the bed.

"What can they be jealous about?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside Sango.

"Well lets see. You have the most beautiful blue eyes and they are real. You can eat any thing you want and not gain an ounce, which I really hate about you. Stop!"

She said when Kagome hit her and pushed her off the bed. She got up off the floor laughing when she saw the pout on Kagome face.

"You know I love you Kagome. We have been best friends since we were three" She said as she sat back down on the bed.

" Yeah I know. Now as you were saying" she said as she hugged Sango.

"Well as I was saying before you tried to kill me. You are smart and they hate the fact that most of the school likes you. They know that Lord Toga and Lady Izayoi love you and can't really stand them, Rin and Inuyasha both love you as a sister, and well I know that Sesshomaru loves you he just don't know how to come out and say it"

"Yeah and that is because he feels That he should have a demoness as his mate and not a normal human" She said as she got up off the bed.

"But you are not a normal human, you are the strongest miko that has ever lived since Midoriko. And that gotta count for something"

"But according to Kikyo SHE! is the strongest"

"You know she is just saying that because you are friends with Inuyasha, and she feels that if he wakes up one day and see her for what she really is, he will leave her so fast that she would not know what just happen"

"Yeah your right. OK I'll go but what should I wear?" she said as she went to her closet.

"you have that cute red halter top that Ayame got you that you never wore and you can wear those black low waisted capri pants with your red strappy high heeled sandals"

Kagome grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of her school uniform.

"Ok do you like my make-up and hair up this way." She said when she came back into her room.

"You look hot. Ok time to go. Ayame, Rin, Sayre, and Sayra are waiting downstairs"

* * *

"I say we do something to Kagura and hers friends" Said Sayre

"Oh I know. We'll cut off all their hair" Said Sayra with a evil look in her eyes

"No it will just grow right back in a day or so" Said Ayame sadly

"Yeah your right. But we gotta do something. We can't let them get a way with saying that Kagome is not better than demons" Said Sayra

"This is all because they know that my brother Sesshomaru likes Kagome. But to tell the truth I found his journal and in it he wrote that he loves Kagome" Said Rin

"So wait. Why is he with Kagura then if he love Kagome?" Asked Sayre

"He feel that is what he is suppose to do" Said Rin

"Hey are all you ready?" Kagome asked as she came down the stairs.

"Wow you look hot Kags" Said Ayame

"Yeah" the rest said as she and Sango came into the living room.

"Ok lets go have some fun. The guys are waiting for us at the club" Said Sango as they left the shrine

* * *

In the club

"Hey I see the guys waiting at our table" Rin said as she made her way to the table.

"Hi boys did you miss us" Sayra said as she sat down beside her boyfriend Kyo.

Kyo kissed her on the lips and then said. "Oh yeah I missed you. It was what? Three hours since I last saw you?"

Taikamaru laughed and pulled Sayre onto his lap and said. "What is it with you girls and thinking that if we men don't see you for more than two hours, that we miss you?"

"I missed you Rin" Shippo said with love in his eyes

Rin rubbed Shippo cheek with her hand and then said. "Ahh you are so sweet Shippo"

"Ahhhhhh he is sooooo sweet" Miroku said with a laugh

Sango hit him on the arm and said. "Why can't you be like that"

"What sweet. I could be sweet, I could be very sweet" He said as his hand made its way down to her butt.

All they heard was a crack and they saw that Miroku was out like a light on the ground.

"Will he ever learn" Laughed Kagome as she looked at Sango.

"No but I love him" She said with a smile on her face. "Ok Kagome I think it is about time we get your man"

"What man are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango

"Well he's 6''2, lean, silver hair down to his knees, and the most gorgeous golden eyes you have ever seen" Said Sayra with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well have you forgotten that 6''2, lean, silver hair down to his knees, and the most gorgeous golded eyes you have ever seen has a girlfriend" Said Kagome as she looked at her friends

"Huh some girlfriend. Look at her she is over there in the corner all over Yura boyfriend Hiten" Said Rin

"But wait were is Yura then? I only see Inuyasha and Kikyo making out" Said Ayame

"How can you miss her. She is at the table next to Inuyasha and Kikyo" Said Shippo

"Oh I see her now, Sesshomaru is blocking my way" Said Ayame

"She is trying to flirt with Sesshomaru but he is not paying her any mind" said Koga

"OH! so what is he minding then?" Asked Sayre

"Well from here it looks like he is minding our little Kags here" Said Kyo with a smile on his face

"No he's not" Said Kagome

"Oh I have to agree with Kyo on this. He is looking right at you Kags and I can't blame him. You look hot in that litte number you have on" Said Miroku with a leer in his eyes.

"Sango please?" Asked Kagome. They all watched as Sango hit him on the head again but this time not knocking him out.

"Come on Kagome. You know you are the only humans he likes. He tolerates Izayoi but he likes you. You two have been friends with each other for as long as we been friends. You know what he likes and he knows what you like. So I think that the two of you were made for each other" Said Sango

"But.."

"No buts Kagome. What are you gonna do?" Asked Rin

"I guess I'm a 'gonna' get my man" She said

"Yeah" Cheered the twins

"But wait how are you gonna do that?" Asked Taikamaru

"You'll see" She said as she got up from the table.

They all saw her walked away from the table and disappeared before their eyes.

"Were did she go?" Asked Kyo

"I don't know but the slut just crawled onto Sesshomaru lap and boy does he look mad" Said Rin

"Well this ought to be good. Lets just sit back and watch the show" Said Shippo

They heard the DJ say "Hello out there. Tonight we have a treat for you. One of our regulars Kagome is going to treat us with a song"

"What is that girl up?" Asked Ayame as she looked at the stage.

"Well we'll find out soon" Said Miroku as the lights came on the stage.

They all heard the intro to Avril song Girlfriend come on and saw Kagome take the mic from the stand.

"OH this ought ta be good" Said Sayra

They saw Kagome look at Sesshomaru and start to sing and dance.

Chorus  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

They saw her walk off the stage and walk over to Sesshomaru and sing the second part of the chorus while pointing at him.

Chorus  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

While Kagome was singing the chourus Kagura got off of Sesshomaru lap and went to hit her in the face, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in mid swing and pushed her out of the way. He looked Kagura in the eyes and told her to leave. Kagura looked away from him and seeing that everyone was looking at her she walked away._  
_

_Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious_

She sang while running her fingers on his lips

_  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

She sang while running her hand down his chest.

_  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mothering princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Kagome sang while looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru went to grab her but she danced away.

Bridge_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

She sang the bridge of the song while looking and pointing to her friends.

Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

She sang the chorus again while dancing around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went to get up out of the chair to pull her to him. But Kagome seeing him get up pushed him back down and waved her finger at him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

She sang the second part of the chorus again while dancing and pointing to herself.

_Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

When Sesshomaru heard her sing that part of the verse. He got up out of his chair and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Her back touching his chest.

_  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

She sang pointing to Kagura.

_  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
_

As she sang the bridge again. She looked at Kugura smirked, and sang the next part.

_Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No! way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

She sang again as Sesshomaru behind her pulled her more onto him and rubbed his hand up and down her sides. Sesshomaru feeling her shiver, smirked and then rubbed his hands on her stomach.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

She turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes while singing that part. He looked into her eyes and saw the love in them. Seeing the love he pulled her more into his arms and gave her a small smile.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause i can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

She sang while turning him to show Kagura all over Hiten. Yura coming out of the bathroom, saw Kagura and Hiten make out in the corner of the club. She walked over to them and tapped Kagura on the shoulder. Kagura feeling the tap turned around but did not see the fist that knocked her out. Hiten looked at Yura and went to say sorry. But before he could get the words out Yura kneed him in the groin and watched him fall to the floor. Yura walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome, bowed and walked out the club. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagura and Hiten on the floor as Kagome sang the chorus again. All her friends and everyone in the club laughed at the two on the floor. Kagomes friends danced over to them and sang the rest of the chorus with her. When the song was over all the teens in the club cheered and clapped for her.

Kagome put the mic back on the stage bowed to everyone and said thank you. She walked back over to Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes once more.

"Yes you can be my girlfriend" He said. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and Kissed her on the mouth.

Everyone hearing this and seeing them kissed jumped up and down and cheered.

The End

Wow I hoped that you have liked my new story. It took place at a teenage club for ages 15-19. I could not think of a name so it does not have one, call it whatever you want. I don't think I will be writing any more songfics. Why? Because when it came time to incorporate the song with the story, I was like ahhhhh I don't know what to do and I don't like that feeling. Any way as I said before this is a ONESHOT so don't look for any more chapters

I know I may have some mistakes in here. I don't have a beta reader and I'm very bad with punctuations so sorry for that.

You all would not have had this story if it was not for Miruku Jamiru. He got me to write it. If you have time go read his stories.

Ok now to talk about something that hurts me REVIEWS. Ok with all of my stories I get sooo many hits but sooooo little reviews WHY? With some of my stories I got over 5000 hits but like 15-20 reviews. That hurts. People like to hear if they did good and I'm one of them.

Ok I'm done please review nicely KAMI'S CHIBI TENSHI


End file.
